Final Feliz
by winry16
Summary: Recuerdo, cuando acabaste con la felizidad que amenaba en mi ser, por ello acabare con tu vida... Uchiha Itachi


bueno a qui con un fic corto jejejeje.

se trata de lo que Itachi realmente significo para Sasuke, cuendo este era pequeño, y pues ustedes leeran si quieren saber que es lo que realmente el piense de su hermano.

Otra cosita, puse culumpeos porq realmente significan algo muy importante para mi. una larga historia ...

Espero que le guste n-n

REVIEWS PARA UN MUNDO MEJOR!!!

* * *

Tal vez el tiempo se fue volando, como ese pequeño pájaro que habré por primera vez sus alas y se lanza a un mundo no comprendido, en donde la nostalgia, la alegría, la esperanza, Se mantienen en un rincón esperando a que alguien lo recoja como el niño abandonado en medio de la tempestad, llamando a su madre. Yo era ese pájaro, perdido, sin rumbo… solo

Y son en esos momentos que me aferro en los recuerdos más vagos de mi mente, esperando con ilusión, que todo volviese a ser como antes. En donde no había día ni noche. Donde las sonrisas tenían vida propia, donde la pequeña ilusión de mantenerte a mi lado toda la vida fuese para siempre verdad. Pero nunca me di cuenta, que el tiempo te izo madurar y que cambiaste tan solo por el deseo, la codicia. Pero de que? Simple, poder. Y me di cuenta Que el columpio azul, dejo de mecerse junto al amarillo. ¿Recuerdas? Cuando dos columpios se Mecían con el compás del viento, esperando que alguien los tomase. Peleaba por el columpio azul, me acuerdo, y yo lloraba, y te decía tantas barbaridades, gritaba. Hasta te empujaba. Y tu solo reías. Serraba los ojos conteniendo mi rabia. Y sin darme cuenta, el columpio amarillo se mecía, al lado del azul. Y me resigne, el columpió azul era tuyo, el mió, el amarillo. Y como costumbre cunado me sentaba en el columpio, bajaba mi mirada, viendo mis pequeños pies mezclarse con la mugre del suelo. Y sonreía, talvez porque estabas hay.

Nunca te lo dije? Cuanto te admiraba de pequeño. Cuanto deseaba ser un poquito como tu? No, no lo decía. Simplemente callaba. Por pena. Por pensar que me dirías baka, y me golpearías con tu dedo en a frente como siempre lo hacías. Y me di cuenta de algo. Te encantaba molestarme.

Quise imitarte, quise que la gente me viese como a ti te veían, especial mente padre. El deseo de ser como tu. Tenía la esperanza de algún día, destacar como tú lo hacías.

De ser el pequeño prodigo, como te decía padre, que era respetado por todo el clan. El cual miraba por la ventana, perdiéndose en la hermosura del paisaje, talvez, esperando que algo llegase. Pero ¿Qué era eso? Talvez el verte me intrigaba. Pensé, de pronto, que esperabas a santa para navidad, como tantas veces me dijiste. "Espéralo con galletas y leche. Escóndete debajo del sofá, y dale tiempo" Y te obedecí. No recuerdo bien, pero se que en la mañana, las galletas no estaban, la lecha desaparecía. Y una sonrisa apareció. Esa bicicleta que tanto quería ¿no recuerdas? Simplemente me perdí en sus colores. En las dos rueditas en cada lado. Todavía no sabía montar. Siempre la quise. Voltee a verte, y fue en ese instante que vi por primera vez esa mirada de deseo, de codicia, de poder. Y por un momento, tuve algo que envidiaste.

Tal vez el tiempo se fue volando. No supe cuando cambista. No me di cuanta de que el único columpio que se mecía, era el amarillo. No me di cuenta de muchas cosas.

¿Por qué no me di cuenta?

Talvez fue por el hecho de ser tú, a tal punto de pensar que era uno más de tus desenfrenados comportamientos. Pero tal vez, me di cuenta por primera vez, que esteba equivocado.

Maduraste de alguna forma. Supiste como arreglar tu mundo perfecto, donde tu eras lo primero, y yo, talvez, lo ultimo. Y me aferre a esa idea. Llego un momento en el cual dejaste de ser mi mundo. Y te temí

Temí por la forma en que cambiaste, temía por tu actitud, tu forma de ser, temí por saber, que con el pasar del tiempo, te me ibas.

Comprendí que ya no estabas a mi alcance para volver a nuestro mundo feliz. No, ya no mas.

Y esa noche fría, en donde la luna nacía de las más profundas entrañas del cielo, y donde la esperanza se perdió. Acabaste con el mundo perfecto que yo imagine.

Acabaste con esa inocencia mía. Destruiste cada rastro de felicidad. Para remplazarlos con odio, desprecio, desesperación.

Y ahora, mis manos, esperan ansiosas, acabar con la vida del que admire. Acabar con ese ser sediento de poder. Acabar con tigo.

Y solo te digo una cosa Uchiha Itachi. Te perseguiré asta el fin del mundo. Simplemente con el propósito de acabar con tu final feliz, el cual. Por tantos años, a sido mi karma.

Acabar con tu vida, de un solo golpe, certero, pulcro, impaciente y lleno de desprecio.

Es una promesa, a esa felicidad que tanto ame, a esa esperanza que tanto tuve.

Y ten por seguro, que el columpio azul dejara de mecerse…. Para siempre.


End file.
